In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with various airbags to ensure safety of passengers upon a vehicle collision. Examples of various airbags include an airbag to protect a driver, an airbag to protect a passenger seat person, an airbag to protect knees, an airbag incorporated within a seat to protect the chest, an airbag incorporated within a ceiling above windows to protect the head and the like. Each airbag is loaded as a module including a gas generator (inflator) in a narrow place. Accordingly, a base fabric used for an airbag is required to be light in weight and compact during packaging.
Also, airbags are required to have a property (burst resistance) of not bursting due to an impact or an inner pressure of the bag at deployment. To obtain an airbag with excellent burst resistance, a base fabric therefore needs to have less yarn slippage (i.e. high resistance to yarn slippage) and excellent mechanical properties (tensile strength, tear strength and the like).
To compatibly achieve both light weight property and compactness and excellent burst resistance, a base fabric using a yarn with a lower fineness has been studied. For example, in JP 2006-249655 A, a coated cloth using a yarn with a total fineness of 67 to 350 dtex is proposed. In JP 2009-167551 A, a fabric with a basis weight of not more than 190 g/m2 composed of a fiber yarn having a total fineness of 250 to 350 dtex and a tenacity of not less than 9 cN/dtex is proposed as a fabric by which a light-weight and high impact resistant airbag can be obtained. Further, as a means of obtaining an excellent tenacity of base fabric or heat resistance in a base fabric using a yarn with a low total fineness, in JP 2007-138356 A and JP 2007-138357 A, a production method of a base fabric in which a fiber yarn with a high tenacity is used in combination at least partly in a warp and/or a weft and woven is proposed. Additionally, in JP 2013-023784 A, a fabric with a basis weight of not more than 175 g/m2 composed of a fiber yarn having a total fineness of 250 to 300 dtex and a tenacity of 8.8 to 10.0 cN/dtex is proposed.
The cloth as disclosed in JP 2006-249655 A has a tear strength of not more than about 180 N which is insufficient for preventing a tear of an airbag. Further, the technique as disclosed in JP 2006-249655 A does not satisfy a favorable balance of both resistance to yarn slippage and tensile strength and thus burst resistance is insufficient. In the technique as disclosed in JP 2009-167551 A, the basis weight of the base fabric is not less than 174 g/m2 and the base fabric cannot be said to be sufficiently light in weight and compact. Additionally, the technique as disclosed in JP 2009-167551 A does not satisfy a favorable balance of both resistance to yarn slippage and tensile strength and thus burst resistance is insufficient. The techniques as disclosed in JP 2007-138356 A and JP 2007-138357 A are expensive since a fiber with a high strength is used in combination and additionally, resistance to yarn slippage is not improved and burst resistance is insufficient. The technique as disclosed in JP 2013-023784 A does not satisfy a favorable balance of both resistance to yarn slippage and tensile strength.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a light-weight and compact coated base fabric with excellent burst resistance for an airbag, an airbag on which the coated base fabric for an airbag is sewn and a production method of the coated base fabric for an airbag.